Icky
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: “Midna.” “Minda.” “Midna!” “Mindy?” “MIDNA!” “George.” “What!” Link just can't seem to get the name right.


**Yo peeps! My name's Storm, and this is my first Zelda fic. :3**

**Now, I don't know about you guys, but it makes me really mad when people call Midna Minda. THAT'S NOT HER NAME! D:**

**So, I choose to express my disliking of this through writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link walked along slowly, trying to soak as much of the knowledge in as he could in the short period of time. The memory of the last shimmering specks of light from the Light Spirit Faron was still livid in his mind, as were the words he had spoken.

_He _was the chosen one? Chosen by the Goddess to save the world? The only one to defeat the twilight and smite down this King of Darkness?

Well, no pressure or anything.

The serene atmosphere of the Faron Woods for once brought him no peace. The green tunic he bore made him feel heavy and metallic. The sword that lay upon his back felt wrong there, as did his shield. He was no warrior. He was just a boy from a small village who made his living from herding goats.

But…it wasn't like he could step down from this. His friends were now in danger, and he would never turn his back on them. He would give everything to save them, no matter what.

Oh, not to mention he was being accompanied by some demon girl who was currently hiding in his shadow. And, he was apparently now a werewolf.

Link groaned and pressed his back against a tree, letting himself slide down it and rest in the cool grass. His peace did not last long, for soon his companion piped up.

"Hey!" she said, jumping from the shadows, darkness encasing her form, save her one blood-red eye. "What are you doing? You need to get to the Forest Temple and get that Fused Shadow!"

"I will," Link said, letting his head loll against the tree, dirty blond hair falling into his bright blue eyes. "I'm just chilling for a sec."

"Hurry up!" she snapped impatiently.

"Relax," Link said, and then stopped. "Uhm, what did Zelda call you again? Maddie or something?"

"Midna, you idiot!" she said, sounding irritated.

"Ok then, relax Minda."

"Midna."

"Minda."

"Midna!"

"Mindy?"

"MIDNA!"

"George."

"What?!"

"Does it really even matter?" Link said, getting up and fixing his green cap.

"Yes!" she said. "C'mon it's really not that hard of a name to remember!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

Link smiled slightly, now having fun with this. "But I like George better."

"MY NAME ISN'T GEORGE!"

"But it's so fitting!" Link insisted. Midna glared at him.

"Fine, then your name is Man-Fred"

"Man-Fred."

"Yes. Or Icky."

Link stared at her. "Why in the Goddesses name would my name be 'Icky'?"

"I dunno. It seemed fitting."

"You're not allowed to call me Icky."

"Ok Man-Fred."

"WHAT'S A MAN-FRED?!"

"Umm…" she said. "A Fred that's a man?"

"Fine _George," _Link teased. "Go ahead and call me Man-Fred. At least the gender is right."

Midna thought for a second. "You're right. Icky wins!"

Link started, unable to believe he drove himself right back into that.

"I'm not Icky!"

"And I'm not George!"

"Fine, I'll call you…uh…"

He had totally forgotten her real name.

"I'm not repeating it," she said, clearly able to tell that he had forgotten.

"Well," Link said, still able to see himself winning this. "If I don't know your name, then I have to keep calling you George."

Before he could smile in triumph, she smirked and countered.

"And until you call me by my right name, I keep calling you Icky!"

Link tried to protest again, but she had already fallen back into his shadow.

He sighed, sulkily continuing his way to the Forest Temple.

Ah yes. Icky. The almighty hero chosen by the Goddesses.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering where I got Icky from, that's the nickname me and my friends gave to our guy friend. Everyone in my little posse (lol) has a killer nickname. (ex: Storm, Shadow, Eclipse, ect.) and he really wanted one, so we named him Icky XD**

**He was really mad at us XD and we still refuse to call him anything but Icky.**

**Well, I know I laughed writing this, so I hoped I gave you a laugh, too!**


End file.
